


Fingertips

by hazelwho



Category: due South
Genre: Community: duesouth_kink, Handporn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/pseuds/hazelwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://duesouth-kink.dreamwidth.org/756.html">Due South Kink Meme</a>. The prompt was: <i>Fraser and Ray are tied together, and their fingers stroke each other when they try to undo the knots... Then they continue doing the little strokings, even after they're untied, without talking about it to each other....</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingertips

After the _last_ time they had been tied up and left for dead, Ray had taken to carrying a boot knife to cut ropes, and Fraser could have gone in to battle with all the gear he kept in his pockets or on his belt. But none of that helped them now, since they were completely disarmed and tied back to back with their hands bound tight between them. After a good 45 seconds of struggling, it became obvious that Ray’s swearing and tugging efforts weren’t contributing anything to Fraser’s knot-picking abilities. Ray sighed and made himself stop “helping” and trust in Fraser’s Boy Scout-Mountie knot skill. He relaxed as much as he could and pushed his wrists, right crossed over left, as far toward Fraser as his arms would let him. The additional slack seemed to help and Ray felt Fraser making progress on the knots, loosening them one by one.

As Fraser worked, his inner wrist brushed against Ray’s over and over. Ray closed his eyes and wondered if that was as much of a hot spot on Fraser as it was on him. Moments passed in the dark. Sweat slicked their hands now, easing the slide of soft skin on soft skin. Ray could hardly believe his body could feel arousal over all the fear and adrenalin pumping through his system, but apparently any part of Fraser rubbing against any part of him was enough to override any other concerns he might have had. The writhing continued behind him and Ray tried to focus on slowing his breathing before Fraser caught on.

The ropes loosened marginally, and Fraser’s long, blunt fingers wriggled and slipped against Ray’s wrist. The delicious almost-tickle of Fraser’s touch on the sensitive skin of his inner wrist was too much to ignore. Ray knew he was panting now, but couldn’t help it. Fraser stopped for a few seconds and then slowly, deliberately, he stroked Ray’s wrist again. Ray shuddered and bit back a moan. Fraser’s fingers slid back and forth under his bracelet, and then moved the bracelet with them as they brushed up and down along his arm. The tiny metal beads were cool as they rolled against Ray’s over heated skin. Ray flinched when the chain wrapped around and pulled out a couple of arm hairs. Fraser flinched too, and then he quickly went back to work on the ropes, his touch now coolly professional. Ray could feel the embarrassment and shame coming off of Fraser, but he had no idea how to fix it. He had to think fast; Fraser was making real progress on those ropes now that they had all of his attention. The rope gave a little more and Fraser let his hand relax again. _Now or never_ , thought Ray as he curled his fingers into Fraser’s palm, stroking softly. Fraser tensed at first, but then slowly opened his hand and pushed in to Ray’s touch. Ray stretched his fingers out, pushing Fraser’s straight with them, brushing gently along their length. His soft touches turned playful, and Ray ran his fingers along Fraser’s calloused fingertips and well-manicured nails. He heard Fraser suck in a breath behind him. Ray pushed his fingers between Fraser’s, softly caressing the delicate skin on the sides of Fraser’s blunt fingers. Fraser’s hand flexed under his, caressing Ray back.

The two men teased each other with fingertips in the dark. Fraser’s hands were big and warm and solid, nothing at all like Stella’s delicate little hands and perpetually cold fingers. Ray pushed down past Fraser’s thick knuckles, interlocking their fingers, and thought about what those big, strong hands would feel like on the rest of his body. Ray felt Fraser push deeper into the grasp and squeeze his hand briefly and then Fraser went back to lighter, caressing touches. Fraser’s knuckles made soft little circles around Ray’s own bony knuckles, learning the feel of Ray’s hands as Ray had learned his. Ray folded his thumb in, swiping circles across Fraser’s palm as their fingers tangled together. Fraser made a choked-off sound, and then his own thumb reached out for Ray. Ray twisted his arms to give Fraser a better angle and felt the last loop of rope slip away. They both froze for a moment, not entirely sure what they were doing now that they were free. Tentatively, Ray started rubbing his thumb across Fraser’s palm again. Fraser’s fingers danced over his again and Ray shivered at the tingle of those touches on his skin. Ray slid his thumb down to stroke along the inside of Fraser’s wrist and he heard Fraser take a shaky breath. They sat in the dark, their breathing the only sound, with their arms still twisted painfully behind them and their fingertips still brushing softly, until their backup burst through the door.


End file.
